Percy, Annabeth, and the Argo II's day off
by Battle scars and fast cars
Summary: Percy wins the game between him and Jason, and gets to have a day alone with Annabeth. First chapter is pretty clean except for some profanity, but chapter 2 is where the age advisory really kicks in... enjoy PERCABETH!
1. Percy vs Jason

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to this, and have been reading some stories on here about Percy and Annabeth, let me just say they are all boring! They all skip around and go into no detail or romantics at all! So this is rated M for sexual conduct, drug use, and profanity. I would also point out I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, any characters in this story, or any other copyright material in this story. Without further ado: my first fanfiction story.**

** ...**

**No ones POV:** He felt the energy flow through his veins as he looked out over sea while leaning against the ship's railing. Percy muttered a quick prayer to his father asking for one day of protection while they were in his domain.

**Jason's POV:** "Yo Jackson! You ready to get your ass kicked? Or are you gonna wimp out?" I teased when I found Percy finished with his prayer "you're on sparky boy" Percy taunted at me as he turned around. He then took off sprinting and vaulted over the railing of the other side of the ship landing into a wave which he quickly tamed into a mini hurricane about the size if the ship. I smirked /let's dance sea scum/ I thought to myself as I too jumped off the side of the ship. I turned my bottom half of my body into a vortex holding up my body inside of a small tornado.

**Piper's POV:** "You got this, hun!" I shout at Jason as him and Percy both steady themselves atop their natural disaster platforms. I look out at them before blushing and quickly look away /the two most gorgeous men I've ever met are stripped to the waist, wet, and have their hair blowing in the wind... Today is going to be a good day/ I thought to myself. I look to my right and see Annabeth had put down her book, which is hard to get her to do, so she must be enjoying the view of these two half naked men's body as well. I suddenly felt a surge of jealousy looking at Annabeth. As a daughter of Aphrodite I knew about beauty, and Annabeth was very beautiful. /good gods you are the daughter of beauty! She can't hold a candle to you!/ I thought to myself knowing it wasn't true.

**Annabeth's POV:** I set down my book as I saw my boyfriend jump into the water. I would never miss the chance to see him like this. So happy, peaceful, and relaxed at sea... Not to mention his glistening 8-pack abs and perfectaly muscled body. "Ok you know the rules!" I yell out flustered by my boyfriend's perfection "no hold barred, and if either of you guys get me wet... Well let's just say I've needed practice with this drakon bone sword! Fight!"

**Percy's POV:** I hear Annabeth talking, but I'm too busy admiring her, Piper, and Hazel's beauty, but especially Annabeth. She is the most beautiful person he had ever met, even more so than Aphrodite in a way. I'm suddenly snapped back to attention when I hear the word "fight". I look at Jason with a smirk on my face and level myself into a fighting position. We are still about 20 feet away from each other. I suddenly swing my arm straight at Jason's head, but instead of being able to connect I send a torrent of water following my arm trying to hit him with that. Jason simply ducks under it, and makes a sweep kick motion at me. I jump into the air avoiding the blast of air under my feet. /This may be the sea where I'm more powerful, but Jason's attack will be invisible/ I think to myself as I punch straight out aiming for Jason's chest. My water avatar mimics my moves hitting Jason in the chest. The impact should have sent him sprawling, but Jason managed to steady himself on the vortex platform that was picking up dust and slowly becoming visible. Jason throws punches where my ribs would be, and sends a sudden spartan kick at my legs. I barely managed to dodge his invisible air attacks, but once I thought I had I'm suddenly hit in the head by a fist of air. Instead of knocking me off the platform I simply do a one handed cartwheel managing to stay on the hurricane. I smirk at Jason "good moves, but sometimes you need street knowledge lightning rod" I say suddenly sending a torrent of water mimicking me as I send a kick where his head would be on some MMA shit and send him flying off his platform.

**Jason's POV:** I'm listening to Percy when suddenly a missile of water smacks me in the head and I fall off my vortex. I fly up out of the water defeated "ok ok, that was a good one" I admit to Percy as I fly down onto the deck. I give piper a light kiss before sitting next to her "sorry hun" I say rubbing her forearm "guess we're in charge of chores today" I say with a groan. "It's ok babe. You did great" she replies with a smile, her beautiful eyes hidden by dark sunglasses "you looked even better!" she adds with what was probably a wink though it was hard to tell

**Annabeth's POV:** "yeah, but not as good looking, or as well done as Percy" she says as Percy's hurricane turns into a small wave. Percy jumps onto the deck as his wave laps against the hull of the ship. I stand to meet him and gave him a deep kiss "good job, babe" I say with a smile. I'm more relaxed for some reason today. Normally I have a million thoughts in my head about random things such as: is the universe infinite? or deciphering the prophecy, but today my head is clear and I feel safe. I hug him tightly looking into his beautiful sea green eyes, then the next thing I know I'm drowning... No, not drowning. That's not possible. I was Percy! I couldn't be drowning!

**...**

**A/N: ok, so just a fairly entertaining chapter to show you my writing methods. I will post another chapter hopefully by tomorrow night or next weekend. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will get a bit frisky between Annabeth and Percy. This story is mostly about them after all! Please give feedback! This is my first time doing this and I need to know what you guys thought about it! Don't hold back!**


	2. Annabeth's gift

**A/N: I have around 100 views on my first chapter and only 1 follow so far :'(. Anyway I decided to make this chapter quick just to see if people liked it and were not following it or if they were unimpressed and just left… as always, enjoy!**

…..

**Annabeth's POV:** I laugh a little as Percy's lips press against mine and an air bubble surrounds my head. I have no idea where I am except that I'm underwater and safe. safe because I was Percy. I kiss back and the warmth of his lips pressed against mine feels weird since the rest of my body is submerged in almost freezing cold water. I suddenly feel us rocketing up towards the surface and when our heads emerge from the water I survey my surroundings; I see the Argo II far in the distance to my right and a small island right in front of me. Percy must have sensed it in the sea.

**Percy's POV:** I reluctantly break away from the kiss and will the ocean to take us to the beach of the little island next to us. We land in a little heap on the sand with me straddling Annabeth in that sexy red with white polka dots bikini. Annabeth rarely wears anything so bright, she is always cold and calculating which shows in the dullness of how she dresses. I was in the middle of thinking about that when she suddenly flips us over so she's on top. she smiles down at me "and what do you expect to do here so far away from everyone else?" she asks. I just shrug and accept her top lip in between mine when she bends down and kisses me. She nibbles on my bottom lip gently and looks me in the eyes "Percy…" she swallows as if she just convinced herself of something "Percy" she says in a little bit stronger of a voice "I'm going to try something and if you don't agree just stop me and I wont try again until you're ready…" she trails off "alright" I say with a smile wondering what she's up to. I learned long ago to keep my responses short since she being the daughter of the goddess of knowledge she's a fan of more intelligent and to the point answers.

**Annabeth's POV:** /I'm ready!/ I say sternly in my head. /I love Percy, I want to be with him, and there is no one around to see us. Why not take it to the next level and show him how much I care?/ I'm still somewhat undecided of how far to take things when I start kissing Percy's neck /I'm the daughter of knowledge/ I think to myself /this is the right thing to do. My instincts are never wrong. Dammit! I can answer any math question, any science question, any question about the gods, but love continues to confuse me/ I kiss down the crook of his neck and after he lets out a few moans of pleasure I move to his perfect 8-pack abs. I lick up the center crease of his abdomen the divides his stomach in half. He tastes salty like sea and smells like a sea breeze. I kiss lower to the waistband of his coral reef swimsuit and hesitate only a second before sliding them down, and kiss his left thigh as I do very aware of his huge erection. I've never actually seen him or any man in their nakedness before and I grin as I take in my boyfriend's entire body in all its glory for the first time.

**Percy's POV:** I groan as I feel Annabeth kiss down my thigh and pull off my swim trunks. "Anny… you made your point…. knowing you would do something like this is way more important to me than you actually doing it" I say pursing my lips "quiet seaweed brain… I love you Percy" Annabeth tells me then I feel her lips wrap around the tip of my cock. I moan out loud as my virgin manhood experiences the new feeling and caress of Annabeth's mouth and hands. It wasn't long before I warned her I was cumming and I blew my load in her mouth. She swallowed it all after savoring every drop and tasting it for as long as she could. She slides back up next to me with a smile, I turn and face with a lopsided grin. I lean in to kiss her before remembering where her mouth had just been and pulling back

**A/N: I planned on putting so much more into this chapter, but I'm too tired to keep writing, so have fun reading this and next time I will finish up some lemons and throw in some surprises.**


	3. Surprises :)

**A/N: So, I've only got 2 follows and upwards of 450 visitors :'(. keep in mind this is my first experience with fanfiction, so please I'm begging you to leave me a review and tell me what I can do to make my stories better for you guys! This chapter is going to be pure smut, but really romantic too!... as always: enjoy!**

**…..**

**Percy's POV:** "Oh my God Annabeth! Where did you learn that?!" I ask still breathing hard from my orgasm "No where!" she says back sounding offended "You know I'm a virgin," she says with a blush "but if you must know it's because I know more about your body than you do. I've read countless books on the human body, including how to please it" I smile a little "I never assumed you knew from experience" I say covering my tracks. She smiles "I'm glad you enjoyed it" she says with a satisfied smile. "Well…" I say looking over into her eyes "I guess it's your turn" I add and give her deep kiss before she can say anything

**Annabeth's POV:** I was about to tell him that he doesn't have to do anything for me and I was just happy he enjoyed it so much when he cut me off with a kiss. I'm usually very defiant and will argue my point to the grave, but when he kissed me I gave into his will and decided I would rather no one but him to take my oral virginity, so why not let him do it now? So instead of fighting it I accept his kiss and smile as he moves to straddle me. I nibble a little on his bottom lip and whimper slightly when he pull his mouth away from mine, but I'm shut up quickly when I feel it again on the right side of my jaw. I run my hands up and down his muscled forearms just needing to be touching him in some way. I feel a bump under my back and I realize its his hand and he pulls out a string from the knot holding my bikini in place. He kisses gently down my neck and gives me one more light kiss before looking down and seeing my naked breasts for the first time. I start to get nervous /what if he doesn't like them?/ I worry to myself

**Percy's POV:** I smile when I see her breasts for the first time. They are small probably no more than a B cup, but still fit her for beautifully and besides that she liked that they were small too, so that they didn't interrupt her sword fighting. I look back up into her eyes "you're gorgeous Annabeth" I whisper and give her shoulder a light kiss before moving down to her left nipple and sucking on it gently. I suck, lick, and nibble at it for a full minute listening to her moans before switching to her right nipple. I do the same to her right side eliciting moans of pleasure. I rub my left knee against her swimsuit-clad womanhood and start to feel her wetness soaking through. I kiss lower on her lithe figure to her flat and toned stomach, I kiss around her abs finding sensitive spots to suck and lick on. She groans loudly "Percy…" I hear her moan. Her moans encourage me and I kiss down to where her bikini bottoms meet her waist. I breathe a hot moist breath on it before pulling them down and seeing her in all her naked glory for the first time. I prop myself up on my hands with my arms fully extended and just admire her body "Anny you're…. you're just absolutely beautiful"

**Annabeth's POV:** I tear up a little when he calls me beautiful. of course I'd heard people, including him, call me "cute", "hot", or "sexy", but this was the first time I had been called beautiful and it was by the man I'm about to give my virginity to. "well what are you waiting for, gorgeous?" the uncontrollable and horny part of me asks him. He just smiles at me and dips his head back down. I feel him kiss my right thigh before hovering over my dripping wet slit and I get embarrassed that he can probably see a wet clump of sand under my crotch. My thoughts get interrupted as I feel him lick up the length of my slit. I moan loudly "Percy!" I gasp through my moan as his tongue probes the outside of my womanhood. I feel him start to lick deep inside me and it feel so good that my thighs clamp around him. He continues his oral sex moving his tongue around and finding all my sensitive areas. I throw my head back and moan in pleasure as he finds and sucks on my engorged clit. I pull his head in tight to my pussy forcing him to continue his oral onslaught as I cum hard.

**Percy's POV:** She seems to orgasm forever and the entire time I cannot breathe as her thighs form an airtight seal. /so this is like to be drowning… not too bad of a way to die/ I think to myself. Annabeth's legs unclamp from my head and I take a few breaths of fresh air and lick the remaining cum left on and around her pussy. I smile up at her, my smile turns into a grin, and my grin into a small exhausted laugh. "you taste amazing" I say with my face still coated in her juices. She laughs a little shyly "that. was. amazing." she breathes out quietly. I laugh and slide up to lay next to her. She moves so that she's laying on my chest and I realize we're both naked and out in the open, I calm down when I remember we're in the middle of nowhere. No words are exchanged between us as we lay there just content to be touching each other in some way. If i stretch my legs my toes can just barely touch the water, so I do and my body is fully rejuvenated. I reach over and grab something from my swim trunk's money pocket and make sure Annabeth can't see it. "Hey, remember in the tartarus and we were brought so close to death that we looked like ghosts?" I ask almost casually "yeah, but what…." she begins in confusion. I cut her off "Anny I've been thinking about it and I want to be with you forever. I want us to be together until we reach the age that we looked like in the tartarus, so…" I hold up the ring I got from my pocket, it's made from a hippocampi scale which is almost impossible to break let alone morph into a ring, and it has a small but priceless sand dollar attached to it rather than a diamond "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" I ask.

**Annabeth's POV:** My eyes well up with tears and I feel them run down my cheeks wetting his chest. "of course" I say in such a tiny voice that I can't even hear myself. "of course" I say again louder this time. I feel the ring on my finger and can't stop my tears. "baby…" I whisper. "baby this ring is beautiful" I say. "I wanted it to be one of a kind just like you… you'd never guess who carved it" he says rubbing my forearm "well… care to enlighten me then?" I ask and turn to look up at him. I kiss his chest before looking into his eyes "it was Tyson and I" he says with a smile. I laugh out loud as the image of Tyson caring for such a small piece of jewelry pops into my head. I kiss him despite the fact we had just swallowed each other's cum. I look deeply into his eyes "I love you too Percy" I say gazing into his sea green eyes "well seaweed brain… we got this island all to ourselves for the rest of today and tonight" I walk 2 fingers up his chest "and as much as I enjoy looking into your beautiful eyes I can think of a better way to show you I love you…"

**…..**

**A/N: Holy shit! That took like 3 hours^^. Anyway the real sex scene that we've long awaited will be in the next chapter and will be posted by Friday at the latest. Again please review and/or follow. Also if you like drugs, alcohol, immoral sex, and crazy adventures just let me know and if I get more than 5 reviews asking for it I'll post a chapter about the crazy shit that goes down on the Argo II as soon as Percy and Annabeth leave.**


	4. Percy and Annabeth finally do it

**A/N: Ok, so as DJ I appreciate good music and beats not caring about the genre, so IDK why you care, but I'm listening to gospel music as I write this. lmao. I'm going to hell. party!**

**Percy's POV:** "anny… we can't. We don't have any protection and I don't want to take the chance…." I say biting my lip and praying she was actually talking about sex and I don't just sound like a perv. Annabeth laughs at me for a minute before looking back up at me "wait. you're serious?" she asks with a chuckle. "uhh… yeah…?" I say confused. "You really need to pay attention to our abilities class" she says. "why?" I ask. "Well you know how my mom Athena has kids by just imagining them right?" She asks. I nod. "Well her children, me, we're kinda the same. The only difference is we need sperm before we imagine the kid and she does not" she explains. "So… we can have sex and as long as you don't imagine our kid afterwards then we'll be ok?" I say kinda shocked and thinking about how that's like the best birth control ever. "mmhmmm" she say with a smile. She pulls her hand back up and examines her ring "Percy I can't believe you actually proposed…. when I was younger I used to imagine my proposal and wedding day and believe me I never imagined it would be with the son of Poseidon and one of the most powerful demigods that ever existed" She says with a happy smile. "I am pretty great" I say jokingly with shrug

**Annabeth's POV:** "haha whatever, I could take you anytime" I say turning on my side facing him. He does the same to face me "I don't doubt it. There was once this wise girl who told me that even strength has to bow to knowledge sometimes" He says referring to what I told him before his fight with Ares. I grin "whatever muscle head…." I say and smile looking into his gorgeous sea green eyes. Percy and I are suddenly cloaked in a shadow and I'm on my feet in an instant. "Percy….!"I say embarrassed at my reaction when I see the cause of the shade, Percy has made a giant heart out of sea water looming over us attached to the ocean at the bottom. "you are so fucking cheesy" I say shaking my head as he stands up. "whatever. you love it" He says with a grin. he's right, but I'd never admit that to him.

**Percy's POV:** As soon as I stand up Annabeth has her lips locked against mine. I kiss back caressing her face with my hands. I let them slide down her side and I pick her up. she wraps her legs around me never breaking the kiss and I carry her towards the giant heart. The heart opens in the middle for us and reveals a room that has sand floors and a bed made out of sand. I lay her down on it and climb straddling her, the bed is surprisingly comfortable for sand. We never break the kiss, but I run my hands up and down her sides very lightly tickling her gently adding to the sexual tension and getting us ready. I break away from the kiss tentatively "Anny… are you sure want to do this?" I ask out of respect, but I already know the answer. "You know when you talk, all it does is remind me you're not kissing me anymore" she says with a grin. It's good to see her so happy today. She has been so relaxed, she's been laughing, and she has been smiling non-stop. "And did you know that when you pout like that…. you're still so damn cute" I reply with another light kiss.

**Annabeth's POV:** "Percy… I'm ready. I want you." I say it matter of factly, but really I'm terrified. He purses his lips and looks me in the eyes "alright," he says nodding his head "but first we need to make this official… Annabeth I want you to look me in the eyes and honestly tell me what you're feeling is love and not lust." I nod my head slightly and my eyes water up as I realize how much he actually cares about me and my feelings "Perseus Jackson," I say looking into his beautiful sea green eyes that sparkle with golden flakes in them "I want to do this because I love you. not because I lust after you" I add. He looks me in the eyes "I feel the same". I kiss him and wait for the pain that Hazel told me come when I first lose my virginity. He moves around a little and positions himself, I feel the tip of what must be his manhood press against my pussy. We are completely quiet even though I know I should probably say something or kiss him. He presses in slightly and at first I don't feel any pain. Maybe it's because I have fingered myself shallowly before, but not far enough to break my cherry. He comes in contact with my virginity and applies a small amount of pressure.

**Percy's POV:** When I come in contact with the wall of her virginity I press gently. I look up and try to catch her eyes, but they're squeezed closed tight. I bring my right hand up and caress her face while running my thumb across her cheekbone. Her eyes open slowly and look into them push a little harder against her virginity. when her eyes stay on mine and don't falter I push forward and break her cherry while looking into her eyes. Her teeth clench and hands punch into the sand "anny" I say calmly "what do you want me to do?" I ask. "keep going. I think it'll help" she says around clenched teeth. I continue to push forward slowly "stop!" She yells. I stop pushing until she calms down and I reach down and start playing with her clit to relax her. "ok" she says after a while "keep going". I push forward still playing with her clit which seems to make her more relaxed. Finally I reach as deep as I can, all 8 ½ inches buried inside her. I pull back almost all the way out and push back in slowly again, though slightly faster. I hear Annabeth moan which relaxes me knowing there must not be much pain anymore. I bury myself back inside her with a smile enjoying the new feelings my now no longer virgin cock is experiencing. After a few more thrusts Annabeth wraps her arms around me for support. She moans louder as I speed up a little, but I'm still making long, slow, and hard strokes. I feel her nails digging into my back and her legs wrap around me as I speed up making deep thrusts. I open my eyes and find her looking up at me with a smile of pure pleasure "I love you" she whispers. I moan loudly, still making long and deep strokes; wanting to go slow so we can enjoy it for longer and so it doesn't hurt her. I feel her nails start to dig into my back as she moans loudly not even trying to be quiet. "I love you too" I reply finally. I start to speed up out of instinct, but I restrain myself and get back into groove; Annabeth inhales sharply and lets out a long "There, do it there again" she says her eyes closed and mouth curled up into a smile. I move myself so I can and search around for the sensitive spot. Finally I find it again "Percy!" she gasps. I smile now that I've found her sweet spot and plow into going fast for the first time. "oh the gods, oh the gods" She moans and wraps her legs around me. Finally I can't help it and start to moan too, just as loud as she is. I speed up feeling my orgasm right around the corner and thrust into her even faster and harder than before. Her muscles start to contract around my cock and she's moaning uncontrollably "baby!" she cries out and feel her stop thrusting towards. I'm confused at first, but then realize she's about to cum. I reach down and massage her clit.

**Annabeth's POV:** I feel Percy's finger on my clit and I'm done for. I shove myself onto his cock one more time and release. I scream loudly in pure ecstasy and pleasure. I'm lost in my own world as my cum starts spraying his cock and thighs. I moan uncontrollably and with my last stable thought I'm able to look into his eyes as I finish my orgasm. He's still sliding in and out of me, but he suddenly lets out a howl and shoves himself as deep inside me as he can. I wince in pain a little as he goes to yet a further depth inside me, but I doubt he notices if his orgasm is anything like mine. He collapses barely able to support himself on the sand. I feel his cum leaking out of me and I moan slightly because the creamy liquid feels good inside me. Suddenly I feel a kiss on my lips and smile into it. He rolls off to the side laying next to me. "That was awesome" I breathe out. He laughs, "this is what we've been missing out on? We gotta make up for lost time" he says. "I agree" I say with a smile. I feel his fingers in between mine. we're holding hands and again wonder how he has so much self control and remember to make this romantic.

**Percy's POV:** I turn to my right and my face is right next to Annabeth's, "so I guess this means you can finally accept my offer to move into my room on the ship?" I ask hopefully. She sets her forehead to mine "only if you can protect me from the nightmares" She says. "Have you been having a lot of them? Ever since we left Tartarus I don't have any nightmares because nothing scares me anymore…. but yes I'll keep your nightmares at bay. I promise." I say. She smiles and kisses my forehead right between my eyebrows. "Ok, then I guess I'm moving in with you" She adds with a smile. "let's get more comfortable" I tell her "sit up real quick" she does and we both sit with our legs dangling over the side of the sand bed. I suddenly let the heart room we're contained in slide into the sea, I raise the floor, I make sand walls around us, and fill the room up with hot water, making a hot tub. Annabeth sighs "that feels good" She says with a smile. The water starts to bubble and the hot water relaxes our muscles. Annabeth moves and cuddles up next to me. she leans her head against my chest and wraps her arms around me and her eyebrows furrow together as they always do when she's distressed "what's wrong?" I ask and kiss the top of her head. "I… I'm looking for the words to tell you how much I love you, but I can't…" She says and I laugh "and you were the one who called me cheesy earlier" I say. She ignores me, stands up, straddles my legs, and sits back down on my lap facing me. "I'll just keep it simple: I adore you" She says before nuzzling her face into my neck and wraps her arms around my sides.

**A/N: I might make 2 more chapters or just end it here. I don't know…. anyway review and if enough of you liked it then I will continue :).**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say that next chapter I'll be changing my writing style a little. I've noticed that the story is a little hard to follow being as it's in paragraph form and I got a PM that says the same thing, so i hope you guys like the next chapter which should be on by tonight/tomorrow morning.**


End file.
